Electronic ballasts can be utilized to limit current in a circuit. For example, electronic ballasts are commonly utilized to limit current through a fluorescent lamp. By limiting current through the fluorescent lamp, an electronic ballast can prevent the current from rising to levels that may otherwise destroy the fluorescent lamp. Many electronic ballasts require power factor correction (PFC) so that a load, connected to an output of the electronic ballast, appears more like a resistive load (i.e. the electronic ballast has a high power factor).
In order to achieve a high power factor for the electronic ballast, alternating current (AC) input current of the electronic ballast should be substantially in phase with and substantially match a shape of AC input voltage of the electronic ballast. Thus, the PFC may correct for the AC input current being shifted substantially out of phase with the AC input voltage. Furthermore, the PFC may shape the AC input current so as to substantially match a shape of the AC input voltage. PFC is typically achieved in electronic ballasts by utilizing a PFC circuit. The PFC circuit often includes large and expensive power components, which may include diodes, capacitors, and/or transistors.